You Know You're an Otaku When
by RedtheBattler
Summary: When you do stuff like this! Read and rate please!
1. Chapter 1

**You Know You're an 0taku When…**

**Disclaimer: 0nly some of the following ideas are mine! The rest are some my pals though of.. Thanks… "AlRoxas, AmberHatake, Anaraa and random websites!**

**You know you're an Otaku when…**

**You spend over an hundred bucks buying eyes after an anime character (Anaraa spent $200 on Sharingan!)**

**You actually get a tattoo your favorite anime guy//girl has.. (I have Zero Kiryuu's rose on the left side of my neck!)**

**When you spend three years on a cosplay you only wear 0nce!** (My girl AlRoxas seems to be guilty of this one! XD)

You think it's cool to see "bleach" written on the laundry isle sign at the store (Soo guilty it's not even funny)

You think your cat is actually a hot girl in disguise. (What do ya mean it's not possible?! TT^TT I need a girlfriend)

You take the front half of a skull from biology class and call yourself a Vizard.. (xD GUILTY)

When you have a wig for every occasion and anthro ears to match.. (Again, AlRoxas.. -points finger GUILTY!)

When you actually wonder if it's possible to come back after you've died.. (DragonBall and YuYu Hakusho anyone?)

When you eat nothing but pocky and ramen for a month after an anime convention.. (Also known as a nerd gathering)

You're convinced the Dragon Balls DO exist, and you begin saving up your allowance to go on a quest to find them. (Not guilty but I found it amusing.. XD)

You think you can fly is you put on tight clothes and a cape.. (did we mention after taking some kind illegal drug?)

You secretly try to grow Senzu Beans and believe you are succeeding.. (Iwa guilty of this in Second grade.. I know betetr now. XD)

You refer to your mom as Chichi (when she isn't within earshot) .. {I leanred NEVER within earshot.. When she threw a knife at me!! Crazy women!}

Whenever there's a severe storm, you nod wisely and say, "Someone's calling the Dragon...." (I did this one at a sleepover)

You took sewing class to learn how to make a cuddly little Vegeta plush toy. (I'm guilty.. But I made Bulma! XD)

Even if you're in high school and you're a girl, your parents still shop for your birthday and Christmas presents in the same aisle that they shop in for your little eight-year-old brother....the action figure aisle. (I actually do this fo Hihosekee-chan the owner ofg this account.. She's my baby sister.)

You took home ec. class because you were determined to become a better cook than Chichi. (-raises hand- Guilty!)

You lose sleep over wondering about Frieza's sexual orientation, possibly due to nightmares.. (-shudders- We will NEVER talk of this one.. Agreed?)

Deathly sick and exhausted, you STILL managed to chase down, in the rain, after four hours the dog who ran off with your Kuririn action figure (Actaully it was Trunks.. But we won't discuss that..)

You made little score cards to hold up during the fight scenes. (Vegeta lost too much blood and died.. 2.0)

When you have a problem you think "what would Goku (Gohan, Vegeta...) do." (rais you hand if you're guilty -raises both-)

You spend the time to make and maintain a Naruto web site. (I've made five)

You have read and written Naruto fan fiction. .and took it a step further by making a Naruto music video

You have Naruto games for video game systems you don't even have.. (I still need to buy a PSP!)

You wear a jacket in the middle of the summer.

You have to put on a headband before major competition and want your competition to do it too so people acknowledge you all as equals.

You do something stupid, you claim you were being controlled by the Shadow Possession Jutsu.. (Thanks a lot Shikamaru!)

You imagine Mount Rushmore as the Hokage faces.

You add the suffixes -chan and -kun to the end of your friends names and your not Japanese

You travel across the country to see your favorite voice actor.. (Get a life people!)

You take out a bottle of hot sauce and drink it, shouting "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"

You actually know the rules of anime

You know Envy's a guy.

You know who created each of the seven sins

You wonder if you're about to be pummeled when you call your best pal 'shorty'

You want to attack an opponet/rival with alchemy or the Kamehaha

You've had 'naughty' thoughts about anime guys/girls

You know more about an anime character than your siblings (Gaara of the sand.. Blood type AB+ DOB.. Jan 19th,.. Age=12.. Naruto Uzumaki Blood type 0-DOB Oct. 10th Age 12)

You address your tests as the Chunin Exams.

You drive around with Naruto music blasting out of the car, hoping somebody will recognize them and think your cool. ( So guilty. Though I had the Pokemon theme CD)

You actually get these jokes and can think of even more!

Hope you enjoyed it!!! I had fun doing them!


	2. Chapter 2

You Know You're an 0taku When...

Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy chapter

When you sing/hum the victory theme song after completing normal, everyday tasks..

You ask what would Tseng,Zack,Cloud do?

You actually have an 0rginzation cloak at home

You know all the names of the 0rganization's members INCLUDING member 14

You can name every turk and SOLDIER

You can do the excange rate of Gil to normal currency

You have one winged angel, Aerith's theme, Victory, etc as your ringtone. I sadly have the chocobo theme. XD

You buy the Cloud Strife perfume... I didn't know there was one, but Itanios seems to be guilty

You roleplay yaoi scenes in cosplay hadcuffing Sephiroth to Genesis.. Again Itanios seems to be guilty. XD

You have the lines of the movies and cutscenes memorized.. Got it Memoriezed? :Itanios

You were in Kingdom hearts Cosplay at a Disney theme park. :Itanios

You make a family of your fave KH chars on Sims

You quote Sephiroth from Advent Children during sensual scenes.. 0h my gawd I need to do this! My sister Sabine seems to be guilty.

You catch yourself humming one winged angel while on break at work: Sabine-nee

You quote Kadaj's lines to your real life sister, and she quotes right back :Sabine-nee again. 3

You use Demyx Time quotes in every day situations. (Leave Chester alone!)

You hear Sephiroths voice in the american version and start drooling. :Sabine-nee again. Sadly she and I are BOTH guilty. XD

You use "Masumane" jokes during yaoi scenes.. Ya get pocky if ya get the joke!


End file.
